el dia menos esperado
by pErzefonE
Summary: alice y su hermano se mudan ha un pequeño pueblo pero ...que pasaria si en aquel infierno encuentran a lo unico que les faltaba ...en aquella vida solitaria que tenian
1. Chapter 1

No puede ser ...a mi madre se le dio por mandarme a vivir ..con mis abuelos a aquel pueblo insignificante ...yo no quiero quiero estar en New York ..en mi ciudad mi mini mundo ..desearia ..que tan solo le importara un poco a aquel tipo que puso los espermatozoides y me creo ...para que el me salve de aquel martirio e ir con el... que ir a aquel lugar tan...desierto...lleno de antitecnologia ..no es para mi ..es ..algo que ..prefiero que ..mi mama me deje en un orfanato ..pero que le voy hacer ...  
y Aqui va...yo llegando a la casa de mis abuelos y mi tia ..lo bueno es que no voy a estar sola me arrastro conmigo a mi hermano ..Edward el si esta contento ..pues el odia el mundo en el que viviamos cree que es muy superficial ..ya se que aparento ser asi pero en el fondo no me interesa solo lo material tambien me fijo en los sentimientos.

El punto es que lo arrastro conmigo ..lo quiero pero mi deber es ...fastidiar a mi hermano siii! hermanitas odiosas al poder!....bueno ...estamos en la puerta creo que ya debo ayudar a bajar las maletas..

-abuelita!-esta bien que no quisiera venir pero no quiere decir que no quiera a mi abue

-Alice querida que grande estas ...por dios ...estas ella toda una jovencita-detras Edward se estaba riendo-

-abuela recuerda que no mido mas de 1.56, -bufe y me apresure a darle un puñete amistoso y doloroso a edward..

- ok muchachos no peleen -dijo mi mama en cuanto vio a edward ..sacandome la lengua y dispuesto ha hacerme cosquillas ..este hombre no era capaz de matar ni a una mosca...lo quiero  
-ok mama -respondimos serios .y sacando una caja de la maletera

- ok chicos ...ahora los dejo mi vuelo ya no tarda en salir ..chau mama cuidalos por favor te quiero..y comportense niños ...los amo..  
-nosotros tambien mamá -contestamos ..sin muchos animos ....claro quien va a contestar tan feliz cuando se da cuenta que su mama los esta dejando abandonados con unos familiares que casi no nos ven ...y en otro lugar distinto a casa.

-ok muchachos ahora les doy su dormitorio su tia salio con cristian y emmet esta con sus amigos en un cafe que queda cerca si desean pueden ir a visitarlo como deseen...  
ok abue ..gracias ..pero creo que preferimos instalarnos ...y luego tal vez pasamos por el cafe, que dices alice?.  
. ok por mi esta bien...

la casa era inmensa mi abuela era una decoradora ...y ya tenia que irse a su trabajo ..nos dijo que podiamos coger cualquier habitacion que quisieramos..yo escogi la ultima del tercer piso y Edward escogio la primera del tercer piso cada uno tenia su baño ..

Empeze a desempacar y ordenar mi ropa ..pero como soy una floja total me aburri y no dudo que edward tambien asi que fui a buscarlo ....  
-Edward?! que te parece si vamos al cafe la abuela me dejo la direccion, hace tiempo que no vemos a emmet..  
- ok me parece bien..

-entonces dejame me cambio y vamos

-perfecto yo tambien voy a hacer lo mismo no tardo nada..

................................................................40 min..............................................................

Creo que edward ya se impaciento es que creo que voy a ir con un vestido pero luego me animo por los jeans ....creo que mejor el vestido o los jeans y la polera ..si eso esta haciendo frio...

Me maquille como siempre a lo natural..sin muchos excesos odio eso....  
y tan tan!...quede..  
-Edward ya estoy lista vamos...  
-Ya era hora ...

- ok no me recrimines..y es bueno estar bien presentada nunca sabes con quien te vas a encontrar no crees...quien sabe por ahi esta tu chica ideal no?-es la verdad nunca sabes al menos eso creo yo.

-Lo que tu digas alice-me contesto con los mejores animos ..notese mi sarcasmo a lo que le respondi sacandole la lengua en son jugueton..fuimos a la cochera y tuvimos que coger uno de los carros que esta ahi era un Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera que tenia un juego de llaves en una de las repisas de esa cochera .. las cogimos ya que esme habia dejado una nota diciendonos que llegaramos para cenar y que podiamos coger el carro. ...y hermano no dudo y puso uno de los cds de eminen..y empezamos a escuchar a todo volumen y a 120km/h...hasta que hallamos la cafeteria ..y pudimos ver a un chico musculoso rodeado de un grupo de chicos..nos sonreimos ...apagamos la musica...y esto voltearon a vernos ...cerramos la puerta Emmet no habia cambiado nada ..pero nosotros si ...


	2. Chapter 2

ese chico fortachon se fue acercando a la puerta de la cafeteria .hasta salir de ella con una mirada de acvertencia que cualuiera a peas la vivera se hecharia a correr ...supongo que reconocio el carro,y ademas pensaba que eramos ladrones o algo por el estilo .Edward y yo estabamos caminando despacio ..el nos miraba extrañado...cuando nos vimos frente a frente .. el nos miraba fijamente como tratando de recordar algo hasta que grito:  
-enana!....Eddy! ¡¿son ustedes?

-siii!-conteste mientras me abalanzaba sobre el y el me daba sus abrazos de osos tan caracteristicos de el... no me habia dado cuenta cuanto extrañe a mi querido primo.  
-Emmy!-grito edward en venganza de como le dijo emmeth a el...y se dieron un abrazo que se daba a conocer la añoranza que tenian ...

Pronto se soltaron y puede ver que atras de emmeth habia varios chicos ...atractivos por cierto ...entonces emmeth se fijo que ellos nos observaban con curiosidad y emmeth nos llevo con ellos.

-Les voy a presentar a mis amigos ok!  
- ok em!-dije y edward simplemente asintio

-Chicos ! les presento a mis primos recien llegaditos de new york city..

-primitos estos son isabella..  
- hola llamenme bella , gusto en conocerlo

-el es mike

-hola chicos..bienvenidos  
-el es jasper  
- hola chicos ..un gusto conocerlos espero que ..seamos grandes amigos..-este chico me llamo la atencion era guapo, aunque tenia algo atractivo distinto .. que el resto .. ¿?

- y ella es rosalie..mi novia-ok ella era bonita wua! una rubia despanpanante era mas alta ...que yo ..y ..con unos ojos azules y unas curvas que ardian..  
- hola rosalie mucho gusto ..asi que tu eres la que le robo el corazon a mi primito-le dije fijandome en como veia Emmet a su novia con esos ojos de amor ...que solo le dedico a una chica que le rompio en dos su gran corazon.  
ella se sonrojo ...y despues edward termino de saludarla..simplenmente le sonrei

nos sentamos en la mesa...mas tarde me entere de que:

-bueno pues nosotros no somos la uica pareja-dijo emmeth

-jajaja ,asi y cual es la otra pareja em?-pregunte invadida por la curiosidad

-pues jasper y bella ya llevan 9 meses de novios -me quede con la boca entreabierta podia creerlo.. y nose porque me sentia un poco incomoda ..con la me di cuenta que tenia la boca entreabierta la cerre y sonrei y los felicite.

pronto ya nos veiamos amigos ..claro aunque yo todavia esta con un poco de recelo ..pues mi primito solo pensaba en rosalie .. y la otra pareja se veian como si nunca visen visto a una persona del sexo opuesto. wacalas me parecia simplemente ridiculo..supongo que nunca me enamorare ..y simplemente ..estare con alguien por diversion ...por amor nunca..no proque ya e visto muchos casos de tristeza..eta mi hermano mi primo ..y supongo que tambien esta mi mamá..y mi amiga Angela...

-Chau chicos,nos vemos mañana en el cine-habiamos acordado ir al cine para conocernos mas..y supongo que les pedire que me acompañen a comprar pues ya no traigo mucha ropa ...moderna .

-ok, nos vemos.

-espere ,necesito mas ropa me podrian acompañar a comprar.

jasper me asintio con una sonrisa mientras bella me dijo que no que lo sentia ella no va de compras ..rosalie acepto al igual que emmeth.. y edward tambien dijo que no pues sabia como me pónia con las tiendas..  
Mañana sera un dia interesante ...  
Llegando a la casa cenamos en compañia de los abuelitos , me e dado cuenta que estar aqui no es tan malo ..


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:esto le pertenece a stephanie meyer, no mio .. que mas quisiera .. pero weno asi es la vida..**

**HOla K tal X primera vEZ habla la autora ssiii!...Weno no ablo xk poner esto ...no kreo k lo lean pero en fin ....este es mi tercer cap .. y espero que les guste ... pues soi nueva ne esto .. y ademasplaneo subir otro fic .. pero totlament distinto a est ..weno ...**

**ahi les va ....!**

Desperte con ese sol insoportable y con el insistente canto de aquellas aves que no me dejaban dormir tranquila como a mi me gusta,recuerdo claramente mi sueño ..estaba en el centro comercial y queria ver una tienda y me perdia de los chicos .. luego corria asustada y chocaba contra alguien...

Resignada tuve que levantarme que horror mañana iniciaban las clases del nuevo semestre supongo que lo que ya he estudiado alla aqui sera facil ...

Baje a desayunar, tal y como estaba en pijama, Esme ya habia servido y casi estaban todos menos emmeth y mi tia y cristian ...salude a carlisle ... con un beso en la mejia y una tierna sonrisa esas que solo yo puedo dar ... a mi hermano le di un golpe en la cabeza y un beso en la mejia y a mi abuelita la abraze y le di un beso en su mejia ...no me habia dado cuenta que los habia extrañado tanto ...creo que ellos eran los unicos que nos querian .

-Hoy almorzaremos fuera- dijo el abuelo carlisle  
- lo siento yo quede en salir con los chicos ... y necesito arreglarme no creo que los alcanze-dije presurosa  
-ok ... no hay problema cuidate si deseas llevate algun carro .y tu edward?  
- ok gracias..

-Yo,voy a la biblioteca quiero sacar unos libros para un trabajo pendiente que traigo.

- y mi tia ?-pregunte por inercia,ya que desde que habia venido no la he visto , supongo que nunca le agrade mucho.

-querida ella salio temprano a trabajar.. tu sabes que ella no puede vivir sin su trabajo  
-y cristian abue-pregunto mi hermano.  
- el esta arriba durmiendo- cristian es un chico de 13 años tierno y fuerte como su hermano mayor emmeth..  
-por cierto y donde se metio mi primito em, apuesto que con la novia- mi hermano solto una risita, supongo que pensando en lo nada sano que deben estar haciendo  
- si el esta en casa de rosalie es buena chica .. y responsable-edward y yo nos miramos con sonrisas complices suponiendo lo que deben de estar haciendo.

-ali! ed!-se escucho una vocecilla que nos hablo desde la escalera, ed y yo volteamos y nos paramos a ir a darle el alcanze al chaparro ..lo queriamos mucho era como nuestro hermanito.

Despues de saludarlo subi a mi dormitorio y ellos siguieron en la mesa conversando ...ya que cristian estaba super emocionado de estar con edward..

Ya habiamos temrinado de desayunar, mientras lo acompañabamos en una conversacion amena, los chicos y yo habiamos acordado para las 3:00pm ..ya eran la 1:30pm ....ojala que me alcanze el tiempo**(nota de la autora:acuerdense que alice es una compulsiva de la ropa y arreglarse) **

--------------------------------------------1h y media despues---------------------------------------------------------

ok ya me habia decidido por unas sandalias blancas con una blusa blanca con detalles mas un jean bajo azul... con pulseras blancas y mi alborotado cabello negro...

Ahora solo faltaba una cartera .. pero ¿cual? ... supongo que la cartera blanca de ahi..  
¿que metere? _piensa piensa piensa ..._

Ya haber mi tarjeta de credito, mi celular,mi pequeño estuche de maquillaje ,supongo que nada mas.. ¡SI!,al fin ya estoy lista..

-Wii!apenas termine mi gritito de ya estoy lista, escuche un sonoro...

-ALICE!

-¡¿QUE EMMETH?!-le conteste empezando a bajar las escaleras

-¿Ya terminaste?,es jasper ya esta acá

- si ya termine,hola jasper,hola rosalie- los salude y deposite un beos en cada mejia de uno de ellos-supongo que ya nos vamos.

-No, tengo que presentar un trabajo para el instituto-dijo em-los acompañare en otro momento  
-Ok,entocnes nos vemos em-le dije .. mientras trataba de que una melosa roselie se le despegara para poder irnos.

-Wua! se nota que quieres a mi primito - le empeze a decir apenas ..salimos de la casa.  
-si-contesto algo avergonzada rosalie.

- ok, oye no tines de que avergonzarte, supongo que asi es estar enamorada no ¿?-lo dije en un tono de apatia y sin mucho sentimiento o ilusion

-Porque, lo dices en ese tono, ¿es que acaso nunca te haz enamorado?-bufe y sonte una pequeña sonrisa amarga y le respondi lo mismo que le respondia a todos que me hacian esa pregunta.

-No nunca no se que es amor, tal vez no hay una persona indicada para mi -.

-No digas eso Alice, apuesto aque tu hombre perfecto debe estar por ahi

- Si alice ,confia-dijo jasper al volante  
Nose pero cuando el me dijo eso tuve una sensacion extraña, me parece muy guapo supongo que Bella tiene mucha suerte al tenerlo de novio ...  
Llegamos al estacionamiento, apenas baje ..senti algo raro .. creo que hoy va a pasar ..algo .. que sera..?¿

**_espero que les halla gustado, aunque creo que este no a sido un wen cap , voy a acerlo mejor el prox...  
espero reviews ...criticas contructivas vamos...ok bezhoz nos leemos en el prox cap  
muakz!_**


End file.
